The Bigger Geekier Box
The Bigger Geekier Box is the 14th Smash Up set. It contains the previously-released Geeks and Smash Up All Stars factions and their corresponding bases. Combined with all previous sets (except for The Big Geeky Box and All Stars Event Kit), there are 60 factions and 120 bases, which make 1770 possible pairs of factions. The box of the original Core Set could only accommodate the first three expansion sets (up to The Obligatory Cthulhu Set), so The Big Geeky Box was created to accommodate more sets. But The Big Geeky Box eventually ran out of space, especially when players sleeved all their cards. The Bigger Geekier Box addresses that problem by being able to hold even more sets than The Big Geeky Box, with four long troughs that can hold dozens of decks each, unlikely to run out of space for a long time. The box comes with 60 dividers, one for every faction up to Oops, You Did It Again, which was released later (but no dividers for Smash Up: Munchkinhttps://tothetablereviews.wordpress.com/2018/07/23/smash-up-the-bigger-geekier-box-review/), and for the Bases and Madness cards. These new dividers show the name of the faction as well as the set the faction is from to facilitate sorting; however, they do not have titans on their reverse sides. It also includes plenty of foam bricks that can be positioned anywhere along the troughs and will remain in place to keep cards from shifting around. In addition, the box includes a comprehensive rule book compiling all the rules and clarifications from all the sets created so far, as well as a plastic tray to hold Power Counters. Previous set: TITANS Event Kit (Promotional set) Previous regular set: That ’70s Expansion Next set: Oops, You Did It Again Cards Factions Felicia Day art.jpg|Geeks|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Geeks Smash Up All Stars art.png|Smash Up All Stars|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Smash_Up_All_Stars Bases * Locker Room * Stadium * TableTop * The Con Rules The rulebook for this set can be found here. Although pages 26 through 30, namely the "Phaction Philes" chapter, are missing from the online file. This set made A TON of modifications to the rules relative to the previous rulebook in That ’70s Expansion: * Changed the rule to decide who goes first. * Clearly states that placing +1 power counters, transferring them from or away, and removing them from a minion counts as affecting the minion. * When the Madness deck is empty, you can't draw any Madness card and don't draw any proxy either. * A Madness card's current controller or more broadly its current possessor is considered its owner. * Added the Duels mechanic. * Added the Burying mechanic. * Extra cards can now always be played immediately instead of being banked for later. * A rule breaks the Enchantment infinite loop: The card that grants immunity accepts the card that affected the minion and brought it within range of immunity. * When a minion becomes immune to being affected by other players' cards, other players' actions currently attached to it are destroyed (or discarded, the rulebook uses both terminology). * "After X, do Y" abilities need to be present when X happens, and their effect Y is done after X is done. * Cards that set a value to a new one like Mimic, Overgrowth, etc. without stating whether they set the "printed" or "starting" value, are considered to set the "starting" value. * Several card clarifications changed how their card should be played. Most notably, Subterranean Lair can now only be used once per turn, Forgotten Horrors no longer triggers when you use a talent on the same turn the card was played, and Howl, Swashbuckling and similar cards no longer affect future minions. * Several factions received corrected flavor texts. Most notably, Tornados, Sheep and Smash Up All Stars received new flavor texts. This set also introduced A TON of clarifications: * Clarified that the owner of a faction is the player who chose it during setup. * Clarified that abilities that expire at the start of a turn expire before any start-of-turn abilities are resolved. * Clarified that if your hand is bigger than 10 outside your Draw 2 Cards phase, you don't discard down to 10. * Clarified that abilities that expire at the end of a turn expire after any end-of-turn abilities are resolved. * Clarified that if there's a tie for use of a base's ability, each of those players get to use it, starting with the current player and going clockwise, but if using the base's ability several times "doesn't make sense", then only one player gets to use (the first from the current player and going clockwise). * Clarified that going to the discard pile after scoring isn't the same as being destroyed. * Clarified that if you can play a specific card as an extra card, it cannot be banked and so must be played immediately or not at all. * Clarified that cards in the box are not considered as being in play. * Clarified that "on your turn" abilities are only useable once on your turn. * Clarified that when you reveal a card from your hand or deck and then immediately put it back where it was, it doesn't go to its owner's hand or deck. * Clarified that +1 Power Counters have no effect on buried cards. * Clarified that on-play abilities and Ongoing abilities are what you immediately resolve when you play a card. Talent and Special abilities are special cases. * Clarified that VP rewards cannot go below 0, e.g. because of Ruins and Great Wyrm. * Clarified that when you try to play (or are forced to play) a card that can't be played because of some reason (e.g. a power-2 minion on Tsar’s Palace, if a Sprout is on a base with Overrun, or playing a Special when its condition isn't met), it is discarded instead. * Several cards got official errata. * Several pre-Munchkin cards got official clarifications. Card Errata The rulebook gives corrected texts for various cards' abilities. Note that this set does not provide replacement cards for the corrected cards. Most notably, the Smash Up All Stars that comes with the set doesn't have a corrected Sprout. The following cards received errata: Aliens: * Collector - power 2 - You may return a non-Collector minion of power 3 or less on this base to its owner’s hand. * Terraforming - Search the base deck for a base. Swap it with a base in play (discard all actions attached to it). All minions from the original base remain. Shuffle the base deck. You may play an extra minion on the new base. Bear Cavalry: * Bear Hug - Each other player destroys his or her minion with the least power (owner controller chooses in case of ties). Dinosaurs: * Tooth and Claw... and Guns - Play on a minion. Ongoing: If an another player's ability would affect this minion, destroy this card and the ability does not affect this minion for the rest of the turn. Elder Things: * Elder Thing - power 10 - Destroy two of your other minions or place this minion on the bottom of your deck. Ongoing: This minion is not affected by opponents’ cards. * Dunwich Horror - Play on a minion. Ongoing: This minion gains 5 power. Destroy this minion at the end of the turn. Giant Ants: * We Are the Champions - Special: After this a''' base scores, transfer any or all +1 power counters from one of your minions here '''there to another minion. Innsmouth: * In Plain Sight - Play on a base. Ongoing: Your minions here of power 2 or less are not affected by opponents’ cards. Killer Plants: * Sprout - power 2 - Ongoing: Destroy this card at the start of your next turn. You may search your deck for a minion of power 3 or less, and play it here as an extra minion. Shuffle your deck. Minions of Cthulhu: * Altar to Cthulhu - Play on a base. Ongoing: Whenever you play a minion here, you may play an extra action that turn. * Complete the Ritual - Play on a base where you have at least one minion. Ongoing: At the start of your turn, place all minions and actions on it on the bottom of their owners’ decks and swap this base with the top card of the base deck. Mythic Horses: * Rainbow - power 4 - Talent: If you have played another minion here this turn, draw a card. Ninjas: * Infiltrate - Play on a base. Destroy an another action that has been played here. Ongoing: You may ignore this base’s ability until the start of your next turn. Destroy this card at the start of your turn. Sheep: * Counting Sheep - Play on a base. Ongoing: Once per turn, after the power of another player’s minion increases, your minions here gain +1 power until the end of the turn. Time Travelers: * Time is Fleeting - Special: Play after a base scores if there is a base in the discard pile. Add a base of your choice from the discard pile instead of drawing a new base from the base deck. Furthermore, while the following cards didn't receive errata, their clarifications modified how they work in such a way that it clearly goes against the wording of the card and should definitely have deserved a corrected text as well: Tricksters: * Leprechaun should have got "Ongoing: After another player plays a minion here with less power than this minion’s power, if both minions are still on the same base, destroy it (resolve its ability first)." (In its original wording, if Leprechaun was destroyed/returned/moved/etc., the minion would still be destroyed) * Brownie should have got "Ongoing: After another player plays a card that directly affects this minion, that player discards two random cards." (In its original wording, if Brownie was indirectly affected by another player's standard action through Dancing King or We are Family, its ability would trigger) * Flame Trap should have got "Play on a base. Ongoing: After another player plays a minion here, destroy it (resolve its ability first) and this card if both cards are still on the same base." (In its original wording, if Flame Trap was destroyed/returned/moved/etc., the minion would still be destroyed) Steampunks: * Escape Hatch should have got "Play on a base. Ongoing: When If your minions here are would be destroyed, place them into your hand instead of the discard pile." (In its original wording, the destroyed minion was considered as destroyed, therefore activating destruction-related abilities like Gremlin or Igor) Minions of Cthulhu: * Complete the Ritual should have got "Play on a base where you have at least one minion. Ongoing: At the start of your turn, place all minions, actions on it and actions on minions on it on the bottom of their owners’ decks and swap this base with the top card of the base deck." (In its original wording, it didn't affect the play-on-minion actions, which were then just discarded.) Mad Scientists: * Grave Situation should have got "Play on a base. Ongoing: After If one of your minions is would be destroyed here, place it into your hand instead of the discard pile." (In its original wording, the destroyed minion was considered as destroyed, therefore activating destruction-related abilities like Gremlin or Igor) Explorers: * Very Large Boulder should have got "Special: Instead of your regular minion play, you may play this titan on a base that has no player's minions. Ongoing: Once per turn, after a minion moves from here, you may move this titan to the same base . Then to destroy a minion at that base with less power than the number of +1 power counters on this titan. Ongoing: At the end of your turn, if this titan didn't move, place a +1 power counter on it." (In its original wording, you could choose not to move Very Large Boulder and still destroy a minion on its current base) Kaiju: * Gorgodzolla should have got "(No satisfying erratum could be figured out.)" (Gorgodzolla's first Ongoing triggers when it's played or moved through Tiny Priestesses and Oh, No!. Supposedly, the latter also triggers its second Ongoing. Normally, "After X, do Y" abilities are supposed to only be triggered when they "witness" X happening, which isn't the case here: when Gorgodzolla is played, Tiny Priestesses and Oh No! are already in play so it didn't "witness" them coming into play, and when Gorgodzolla is moved, Tiny Priestesses and Oh No! weren't played on its base but on a different one and then Gorgodzolla is moved to there) Bases: * Tar Pits should have got "After each time a minion is destroyed here, its owner places it at the bottom of its owner’s their deck." (In its original wording, it wasn't clear who had to place the minion; it was by default the current player) * Temple of Goju should have got "After this base scores, each player chooses one of their highest power minion here, then each of their owners places them on the bottom of their deck." (The rulebook now clarifies that each controller's highest-power minion is placed by its owner on the bottom of their deck) * Faceless City should have got "Once per turn, after you play a minion here, you may search your deck for a copy of that minion, reveal it, and place it into your hand. Shuffle your deck." (The ability is now optional) * Primate Park should have got "The winner may place any number of his or her actions played on minions here back into his or her hand." (The winner can now choose to take on a part or none of their actions on minions there) Trivia * The Geeks were available in The Big Geeky Box, the first massive storage solution in the Smash Up product line. * The Smash Up All Stars were available in the All Stars Event Kit, a retailer-exclusive set to organize Smash Up tournaments for up to 8 players per kit. = References = Category:Sets